


No hitter

by notADWarrick



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Baseball, Birthday Sex, F/M, Romance, Sex, Smoking, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notADWarrick/pseuds/notADWarrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Birthday sex plays suspiciously in the background* </p><p>Set Directly after s6ep19, The Unnatural. Mulder is teaching Scully how to hit a baseball, and invites her back to his apartment for a nightcap, and a toke or two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No hitter

She gripped the baseball bat and laughed. Their hips pressed together soundlessly, like puzzle pieces meant to fit together. His body was soft, and she could feel the roughness of his hands next to hers.

“Mulder, this is ridiculous, I can hit a baseball on my own”

“Oh really? He chuckled in her ear “How would you know, you’ve never hit one without me.”

“Okay, then, I’ll prove it!” she pulled away from him, a grin on her face. “Hit me with one!” she yelled to the young blonde boy loading balls into the pitcher. He loaded one in apprehensively, raising an eyebrow. 

“Come on, don’t tell me you doubt me too!” 

“ Of course he does Scully.” Mulder said sarcastically “He’s afraid of getting nailed in the head.”

“Hush.” She replied. She narrowed her eyes in concentration, unconsciously sticking her the tip of her tongue just outside her mouth. The ball came toward her with surprising speed, and she swung. She spun her shoulders a little to far, knocking her off balance, and making her feet twist out from under her. She fell on the ground with as much grace as a baby giraffe. The ball clacked against the metal fence. Mulder paused for exactly a second before bursting out into laughter, and not the soft kind. His whole body shook, and tears began to stream down his cheeks. Scully stared at him, doe eyed in shock, as she sat planted in the the dirt by home plate. It took awhile for him to regain breathing abilities. 

“Okay. Okay. I’m done. I promise.” Mulder said. Scully gave him a questioning look, and he almost careened back into another fit of laughter.

“Are you alright, Scully?” He was still smiling.

“Nothing hurt but my pride, Mulder.” He helped her up, and she dusted off her suit jacket. 

“I think were done for the night” Mulder said to the boy loading the pitcher, and handed him a few tens from his wallet. Mulder and Scully walked out of the field and into the parking lot arm in arm. 

“Want to come over for a birthday beer, Scully?” Mulder asked. “Some alcohol might help heal that bruise on your ass” he winked as he unlocked his car. She looked at him reproachfully.

"Please?" he pleaded

"Alright, Alright." she replied. "I'll meet you there."

 

 

* * * *

 

She pulled into his apartment lot without much thought. Whatever Mulder's intentions were, she didn't care much are at this point. A beer was a beer and it was her birthday besides. Birthdays were meant for taking risks and generally doing whatever the hell you wanted. It's not like they hadn't had sex before. It had just been awhile. She hadn't really bothered to change clothes, but she guessed Mulder wouldn't mind all that much. She walked up the stairs, and was about to knock on the door of number 42 when he opened the it. 

"The next Babe Ruth has finally arrived" Mulder said.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Heard your heels clicking all the way down the hallway Scully." a grin spread across his face, like knowing her footsteps was some important piece detective work. She ducked under the arm he had placed errantly on the doorframe and into the apartment. It smelled of sunflower seeds and old papers, just like always, but there was something underneath it.

"Mulder why does your apartment smell like marijuana"

"That, Scully, is the answer to part two of your birthday presents." 

"Part two? How many parts are there?"

"You will see. Have you ever smoked before?" Mulder asked. Scully turned beet red. "Oh come on, Scully, I know it's illegal, but it's not like they're gonna kill us for it."

"Once, or twice. In college. And medical school." She mumbled 

"Oooooh, quite the law breaker aren't we." teased Mulder. Scully took of her shoes, leaving them by the door, and went to his fridge to get out a beer. She looked for a bottle opener till she found one and popped the cap off. Mulder shut the door and went to the kitchen counter where the weed sat, and picked it up, putting it in a small silver grinder. He twisted it around a few times as Scully sipped on her beer.

"I promise, we're only smoking one bowl." said Mulder. "And a small one at that. Otherwise it would hinder part three of the birthday presents."

"Oh so there's a part three?" Scully questioned.

"You'll just have to wait and see." said Mulder, another grin spreading across his face. Scully rolled her eyes. "So are you going to partake?"

"Only one bowl. We do have to work tomorrow." Scully said. She nursed her beer, still a little doubtful as to whether this was a good decision. Last time she had smoked in medical school she had woken up naked between the ice cream guy from the school cafeteria and his girlfriend. But, that was another story for another time. Mulder nodded, making a goofy cross over his heart with his fingers.

"Cross my heart and hope to die," he said. He rummaged around for a pipe, finally pulling a small blue and purple glass one from a bottom drawer. He loaded up the bowl from the grinder, and Scully watched him carefully. There was something about that way his large hands moved so deftly that fascinated her. Mulder opened another drawer and pulled out a lighter. He handed it to Scully, along with the pipe.

"Birthday girl gets the green hit." She took it in her hands expertly, and flicked the lighter. She breathed in, letting the smoke fill her lungs. It felt good. She thought of all the pain from the recent cases, all the anxiety from times she had almost lost him, and breathed out in a heavy whoosh. She coughed a little bit, feeling the usual small sting. She passed the pipe to Mulder, and drank another sip of beer. She swished it around in her mouth a little before swallowing, liking the coolness of it. The flare of the lighter lit up his face. It looked almost ghoulish for a second. His long eyelashes fluttered as he watched the flame. She could see the smoke filling up the chamber, watched him breathe it in slowly, carefully. 

They passed the pipe back and forth in the kitchen till just ash was left in the bowl. Mulder sat on the counter, Scully leaned on the fridge next to him. 

"So what's part three?" Scully asked Mulder as he emptied the ash into the sink and began to pack everything away. Her words felt a little like molasses stuck on her tongue, the world spinning just enough to make her feel alive. Mulder waggled his eyebrows. "What is that supposed to mean?" Mulder did nothing in response to this second inquiry but walk to the bedroom. She waited for a second, expecting him to come back out. He peeked around the door.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked. Scully raised her eyebrows, her head still foggy. He bit his lip, and motioned to her, moving his finger like Johnny in Dirty Dancing.

"Is that you attempt at some kind of seduction Mulder?"

"Maybe. Is it working?" He did not get a worded response. Scully walked over to the open bedroom doorway and kissed him full on the mouth. She pushed her tongue tentatively past his lips, running it along the bottom of his front teeth. He pulled her closer, those wonderful, beautiful hands running along her sides, gripping her hips. They stumbled to the bed, almost tripping over each other. Scully pulled her shirt over her head before sitting down on the mattress. It jiggled, just a tad.

"Why did you get another water bed, Mulder?" 

"No reason," he paused. "I liked the way it felt." She laughed, and he sat next to her. 

"Are you sure you want to do this? I know we're not exactly sober." 

"Yes, I'm sure Mulder. It's my birthday, I can do whatever I want and whoever I want. Now tell me what the third part of this gift sequence is."

"It's more of a show kind of thing." He smirked. Her eyes widened. He kissed her, and she lay back on the bed, feeling him climb on top of her. He undid the clasp of her bra, and let his hands roam across her, pausing to tease her nipples with a soft pinch, testing. She let out a soft moan into his mouth. Slowly he began to kiss down her collarbone. He moved his hand away and took her right breast in his mouth, suckling until he heard her moan again. She ran her hands through his hair. He paused for a second, began to unbutton her slacks, sliding the zipper down slowly, relishing in her squirming. 

"Mulder." she said, he voice heavy and full of need. He tugged away the rest of her clothing, even the lacy black underwear she so enjoyed, and pushed it off the bed. He kissed her on the mouth again, this time with even more ferocity. He went slowly, first running his fingers through the soft red down of her pubic hair, and then pushing on into her wet center. He stroked it carefully along her upper wall, finding just the place that he knew she liked and played, teasing her clit with his thumb. She moaned again, louder this time.

"Take your shirt off," Scully managed. Mulder stopped, and did so without hesitation. She could really feel it now. His skin almost seemed to glow in the dim light. Her body buzzed with every sensation. Mulder kissed slowly down her body, still toying with her with his fingers, moving them in and out slowly. He pressed his soft lips to her stomach, and then her inner thigh. She drank in every tingle, every touch like water. Without abandon he tongued into her, savoring her taste, licking everything he could get his mouth on. Her hands tangled through his hair, moving with the rhythm he created with his tongue. He could feel her edging closer and closer, her moans more and more frequent. He knew exactly what would put her over the edge. He used his fingers again, pressing them to the rough patch he knew was there, and ran his tongue just along the edge of her clit. With one last exclamation, he felt her clench around him, orgasming with almost superhuman force. He stroked her through, and brought his face back to hers. 

"Happy birthday Scully." He whispered, just before kissing her. She could taste hints of herself in his mouth like a tinge of iron. He lay down next to her on his back as she caught her breath. She put her head his chest for a minute in thought, letting herself recover. 

She let her hands roam, undoing his belt. She played with him absentmindedly, stroking the erection she knew he'd had for at least the last fifteen minutes. He was overly sensetive tonite, whether because of the weed, or because he had waited so long. She could already feel pre-cum dripping out of him. She took off his pants and boxers and straddled him, still stroking his shaft carefully, not wanting him to spend himself too soon. At long last she pushed him into her, and she studied the look of ecstasy on his face.

"Scully" he moaned "Oh god, Scully." he watched the golden cross on her chest bounce as she began to move up and down along him with long, even movements. He did not last. The taste of her had been so tantalizing, so wonderful, but this, her beautiful, pale, lithe body, moving with his was almost heaven. He came with one last good, heavy thrust. Scully waited for him to finish, taking in his expression, his messy hair, everything about him that she loved so much. Whether it was as a friend or a lover, or both, he was exactly what she had always needed. 

She snuggled next to him quietly, pulling the blankets over them, and he pressed her body to his, spooning her small frame in a strange imitation of the baseball stance they had been in when he was teaching her how to bat. 

"I love you." Mulder mumbled into her neck.

"I love you too." Scully replied. She could feel him smile. "Happy birthday indeed." Scully said quietly. And they fell asleep wrapped in each others arms.


End file.
